He Didn't Notice
by xfreeforeverx
Summary: He didn't notice anything, and now it's too late. Too late for anything. No apologies, no 'I love you's', and no happy ending.
1. He Didn't Notice

**He Didn't Notice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of the characters in it.**

He didn't notice that I stopped eating.

He didn't notice that I started to wear long sleeves.

He didn't notice that I stopped going into town with the others.

He didn't notice that I cried at night.

He didn't notice that I was empty.

He didn't notice when I ran away.

He didn't notice that everyone was worried about me.

He didn't notice that I took his small bottle of elixir.

He didn't notice that I disappeared.

He didn't notice that I gave Rufus the Cup of Ankh and the elixir to save Amber's life.

He didn't notice that I never returned.

He didn't notice until he saw Amber crying.

He didn't notice until she slapped him with all her might.

He didn't notice until Amber screamed at him.

He didn't notice until he put all of the clues together.

He didn't notice until Rufus gained eternal life.

Fabian Rutter didn't notice anything until I was dead.

**Yeah, it's a bit of a downer. If you don't understand what's going on, I'll explain. When Joy came back, Fabian forgot all about Nina. She's devastated and stops eating, cuts herself, and totally misses him. Rufus kidnaps Amber and will release her in exchange for the Cup of Ankh and the Elixir of Life. Nina steals Fabian's little bottle of elixir and takes it and the cup to Rufus. When Rufus drinks from the cup, Nina dies because her scale was tipped. Amber is REALLY mad at Fabian, who is totally ignorant to the whole situation. I'm thinking about doing a sequel called "I Didn't Notice". I bet you can guess who's POV it's in. Please review! (But PLEASE don't comment telling me how bad my writing skills are. I'm not a professional and I haven't taken any _real _classes in writing.) Review! ~xfreeforeverx**


	2. I Didn't Know

**I Didn't Know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

I didn't know that she started to cut herself.

I didn't know that she stopped eating.

I didn't know that she didn't spend as much time with us.

I didn't know that she cried herself to sleep at night.

I didn't know that she was lonely, or that she felt vacant.

I didn't know that she ran away multiple times.

I didn't know why everyone was worried one day.

I didn't know that she took me small sample of elixir.

I didn't know that she vanished.

I didn't know that Rufus kidnapped Amber and Nina went to exchange the elixir and the cup for her.

I didn't know that she was never to return.

I didn't know until I put all of the pieces together.

I didn't know until Amber came home crying harder that ever before.

I didn't know until she slapped me as hard as she could.

I didn't know because I was too focused on Joy.

I didn't know because I forgot about her.

I didn't know until Rufus gained eternal life.

I didn't know that I loved Nina more than I would ever love any other girl until my chance was gone.

I didn't know until Nina Martin, my one true love, was dead.

**Aww! If there weren't 3 women in the same room as me, I would seriously cry. It's such a downer! I'm gonna go another one in Amber's POV and I can't STAND sad endings so I'm thinking that I'll make it HAPPY!**


	3. I Couldn't

**I Couldn't**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA. I wish I did, but I don't so I have to do a disclaimer. **

I couldn't stop her from cutting herself.

I couldn't force her to eat.

I couldn't convince her to stop being such a recluse.

I couldn't comfort her enough to stop her from crying at night.

I couldn't fill her emptiness with sisterly love.

I couldn't keep her from running away.

I couldn't help but be terribly worried.

I couldn't stop her from taking Fabian's elixir sample and the cup to Rufus and saving me.

I couldn't stop Rufus from drinking from the cup.

I couldn't save her from death.

I couldn't help but hate _him_, the reason this all happened.

I couldn't hold my anger back.

I couldn't help but wonder what Victoria Beckham would do when I saw him.

I couldn't deny that she would stand up for her friend.

I couldn't let her name be forgotten.

I couldn't stop myself from slapping him as hard as I could.

I couldn't hold in the screams, the tears, and the pain.

I couldn't let Rufus gain eternal life like that, she didn't deserve to die.

I couldn't, and I wouldn't, let Nina die for a terrible, stupid reason like that.

I would avenge her.

**I don't know about you, but I really like this chapter. It really shows Amber's strong, supportive friend side. It is pretty sad, but in the end I get a reassuring feeling that Amber isn't going to let Rufus win and that she is a good friend and she will stop at nothing to avenge her BAF. The next few chapters might be in the same format as his but with more detail and the first few words probably won't be the same. Aren't you glad that this isn't a one-shot and I didn't leave you crying because of the depressing ending? Don't worry, I plan on updating every day, but don't bet on it. My mom wants me to be busy this summer so I won't have as much time as I thought I would! But I should have afternoons so... yeah. :D**


	4. Breakthrough

**Breakthrough **

**This is in Amber's POV. I've decided that there will be only one POV per chapter, so some of the chapters **_**will **_**be kinda short. Do I still have to do the disclaimer? This is like the 4th chapter. Just to be safe, I don't own House of Anubis or any of the characters.**

I was mad.

Fabian was mad.

We were both depressed.

We both wanted to kill Rufus.

More than anything.

More than Fabian wanted to be a scientist.

More than I wanted to be BFF's with Victoria Beckham.

If I saw Rufus, I would kill him with my bare hands.

But I think Fabian would get to him before I would.

He loved her.

But I can't be so sure.

I can be very impulsive.

I may just have cared about Nina more than he did.

I mean, he did forget her. Let's not overlook that.

But still. She was his true love.

Even if he failed to take notice.

Let's just say we wanted to kill him the same amount.

But we both secretly thought that we wanted to kill him more than the other.

I've decided to see if there's a way to bring her back, and hopefully kill Rufus along the way.

Oh. My. Gosh. I've had a breakthrough!

**OOo! Cliffhanger! I know Amber's a bit OOC, but the death of someone close can change you. But just to be safe, there'll be some dumb blonde in the next chapter. It's like, seriously Amber, this isn't time for your Amberness. You'll have to wait until tomorrow for the idea to be told!**


	5. My Great Idea

**My Great Idea**

**Do I have to keep doing the disclaimer? I DON'T OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OKAY? That just sounded so pathetic. Eh. I don't mind doing the disclaimer.**

Rufus has immortality, right?

Does it save him from being killed? or just natural causes?

And if we killed him, wouldn't that make the death of one of the 7 acolytes pointless?

I'm starting to turn into Fabian. Me being Fabian? Gross! He's all… geeky.

Amber, it's time to be serious.

If we killed him, does that mean that Nina would come back?

They couldn't bury her. At least not until I'd proved myself wrong, or hopefully, right.

If there was a chance that she could live, I wasn't going to pass it up.

I knew that Fabian wouldn't either.

But before I went and got a crazy idea in love-sick Fabian's head, I needed to check my theory.

I scurried to my computer.

Desperate to find the answer, my fingers fumbled on the keyboard, occasionally hitting the wrong key.

Finally, I hit the enter key and was quite pleased with the results.

_If the person that drank from the cup is killed, or willingly gives up eternal life, the acolyte that died will come back within the hour._

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!" I screamed out in pure joy.

I grabbed my laptop and ran down the stairs with such an adrenaline rush it was as if Rufus was right there.

"Fabian!" I screamed with excitement in my voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Fabian, you _have _to look at this!"

He grabbed the laptop, his eyes flickering across the screen.

He looked up, hope filling his eyes, and smiled.

"Amber, you're a genius! I could kiss you!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"No thanks. When Nina's back you'll be kissing quite enough to last a lifetime."

He blushed.

"We're going to get Nina back," he smiled.

"Thanks to my great idea," I added.

Let's do this, I thought.

**I might not update tomorrow because I have school from 7:30-3:15, I have to wait for someone in my family to pick me up (about 10 minutes), drive home (5 minutes), eat a snack and gather my piano books together (takes until about 3:40), go to piano lessons (3:45-4:45) then either my sister or my grandma will pick me up. I think it will be my sister since she is done with college this semester. IF my grandma picks me up, there will be no update. That'll be something normal for me. Well, maybe not in the summer. But anyways, next chapter is in Fabian's POV, it's this in his perspective and then him and the guys planning stuff. I already started writing it and I am seriously not surprised that Jerome would _ _ _. Even though it was my idea... I'm turning into my cousin: a nut. But I love her anyways! Oh yeah, I wanted to thank .87 for mentioning me in her story. I've been busy lately so I haven't really been able to check out her story "Life is Hard" but today I caught up and she mentioned me in chapter 4! That was my first time getting thanked in an author's note! Thank you! I don't know why, but that got me really psyched. And she told people to read my stories! And that my stories are really good! Thank you Bubbles!**


	6. No Nina

**No Nina**

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was really busy and when I finally got a chance to upload the chapter, the website went all screwy on me and it wouldn't let me upload the chapter. If I can come up with it soon enough, I'll add _another _chapter to be the chapter that was supposed to be added today. I hope you understand what I just said. I'm also thinking about writing another story about Nina and Fabian... Yeah. I'm not gonna tell you what it'll be about, but if you think I should, review and say so! Oh yeah, I don't own House of Anubis.**

I sat on the couch hopelessly.

No Nina. No Nina. No Nina.

There was an ache in my heart when I thought about her.

One of the other acolytes should have died.

Not her, she's special.

Joy could have died.

Mara could have died.

Alfie could have died.

Jerome could have died.

Mick could have died.

Patricia could have died.

Amber could have died.

Even I could have died.

She shouldn't have died.

She was too innocent.

She was too precious to die that way.

How did she die?

Was it a heart attack?

Did she just fall to the floor?

Did she fall to the floor, not yet dead, slowly, painfully getting the life sucked out of her?

Amber said that Rufus took her phone and recorded Nina's death as a "souvenir".

Then he made it undeletable.

Suddenly Amber screamed my name, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What is it?" I asked.

She didn't have the same vibe as she'd had lately.

She was actually… excited.

"Fabian, you _have _to look at this!" she squealed.

I took the laptop and examined the screen.

_If the person that drank from the cup is killed, or willingly gives up eternal life, the acolyte that died will come back within the hour._

This gave me hope. I was excited to get Nina back. Amber was great.

"Amber, you're a genius! I could kiss you!" I told her, happily hugging her.

She pulled away and said, "No thanks. When Nina's back you'll be kissing quite enough to last a lifetime."

I felt my face warm up.

"We're going to get Nina back," said happily.

"Thanks to my great idea," Amber added.

Amber was a real Sibuna member.

* * *

><p>I told the guys what Amber found.<p>

They were excited.

That is, to be able to shoot the devil that did this.

"We'll put him in his place," Mick said.

"Yeah," Jerome and Alfie chorused.

"Guys, what about Nina?" I asked, almost laughing that they just wanted to shoot Rufus.

"Oh yeah, Nina… It's just that he threatened to _kill _me," Jerome said.

"It's okay. I understand, you guys love Nina but you want to kill Rufus because of what he's done," I told him.

"Yeah," Alfie piped in.

"I have a gun. It's hidden where no one can find it," Jerome said.

"Dude, why would you have a gun at _school_? They could kick you out if they found it!" Mick ranted.

"Hey, I have it in case some creep breaks in," Jerome defended.

"Okay, we have a gun. Is it loaded?"I asked Jerome.

"No. It's not loaded, I'm going to shoot some creep with an unloaded gun," he answered sarcastically. "Of course it's loaded!"

"I needed to make sure. With you being you, you could have used all of the bullets," I told him through gritted teeth.

He raised his hands in surrender.

We were going to get Nina back.

We were going to kill Rufus.

We wouldn't chicken out.

We wouldn't be without Nina.

Instead of no Nina, it would be no Rufus.

And nobody would care that he was gone.

**Yeah, this chapter is kinda long. Well, longer than the other chapters. But they're gonna track down Rufus in the next chapter!**


	7. Sibuna!

**Sibuna!**

** I don't own HoA or Google. Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy. I shouldn't even be updating now, I have homework that's due tomorrow. Panic time!**

I was so excited.

Then it struck me.

Where the heck would Rufus be?

I'm supposed to be the geek that will find the answers, but I don't even know where to start.

What was I supposed to look up on Google?

Where to find an evil, murderous man that was supposed to be dead long ago who killed my girlfriend?

Then I remembered.

He went by another name nowadays.

Rene Zeldman.

_Doctor _Rene Zeldman.

He probably had a small practice.

Or a fake one at least.

I grabbed my laptop and typed in "Rene Zeldman".

I was right.

He did have a practice.

It was in Bath.

Bath wasn't too far from the boarding school, in which we were still presiding.

I was too thrilled to call names.

I only managed to get out one word.

"Sibuna!"

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! If you're lucky, they'll find and kill the little weasel in the next chapter.**


	8. Face to Face with Fate

****Sorry I haven't updated lately! My computer didn't get fixed, but after a month or so of not looking at the story, I decided to try again, and it looks okay now. I don't own House of Anubis, Google, and for past chapters, I don't own Victoria Beckham. **I went back and added something I forgot to have in it when I posted this chapter so here ya go!**

I looked up the address on Google map so we would know how to get there.

"Simple enough," I muttered to myself.

Amber said that she was saving her custom bullets for when we got there.

She said that they're "shiny" and they'll be the perfect accessory for Rufus's head.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that comment.

I printed up the directions and gathered Sibuna together.

"Okay guys, you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course we're ready," Jerome told me.

"I have a special… show… for Rufus," Amber smiled deviously.

"Really? I can't wait," I smiled.

We got in Mick's old Chevy Camaro and began our journey.

The whole time, Jerome and Patricia were snogging, Mara was reading, Amber was showing Alfie something on her phone that made her cry, and I kept watching for the place.

Rufus was an idiot if he thought that we were going down without a fight.

Soon enough, we pulled up to a small building with the words "Doctor" printed on the door.

Yeah right.

Then I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

If he was a doctor, where was the phone number?

If certainly wasn't on the door.

We quietly got out of the car and crept up to the building.

I was glad that the office was a few miles out of town.

If it was in a pretty public place, we would probably get arrested once the gun went off.

I snuck around the back, found the power box, and cut the phone lines.

Now he wouldn't be able to call for help.

I rejoined the group up front, nervous to see if he was there.

We slipped through the door, as silent as mice.

There was another door, and I had no doubt that he was in there.

I got the gun out, armed and ready to shoot if he had any sort of a weapon.

I opened the door to find him sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

Seeing him look as young as ever made my blood boil.

He looked up, surprised at the sudden company.

We all filed into the room, which was rather large.

Stone, grey walls were around us.

"Hello there," he smiled, pretending that he had never met us.

"Rufus you s-" Jerome was cut off by Mick holding him back.

"Jerome, this is Fabian and Amber's job, okay?" he scolded Jerome.

Jerome squirmed out of Mick's arms.

"Okay," he muttered.

"Rufus, you know why we're here, right?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Revenge, maybe?" he replied coldly.

"Oh go die in a friggin' hole!" Amber yelled at him.

"Excuse you miss, but I've done nothing deserving of that," he answered as if nothing happened.

"Sure," she replied sarcastically.

"Miss Millington, you shouldn't speak to your elders that way," he told her.

"Just go live with Satan. Oh yeah, you already do you lonely jerk!" She shouted.

He shot her a death glare.

While Amber was yelling at him, Mick and Jerome snuck up behind him and tied him to the chair.

"Oh boy do I have a treat for you," Amber told him, her voice a bit scary.

Amber gestured towards Rufus and Alfie soon pulled Rufus away from his desk and out in the open.

She pulled out her phone.

"_You _killed her! _You _did!" she shouted.

"You _made _me watch her die before you let me go! I watched her die! It was _torture_!" she screamed.

"Do you know what it's like to watch the life be sucked out of your BFF? She laid on the floor screaming in pain! She had a seizure and I couldn't do _ANYTHING_! She cried and screamed while _you_, Mr. I-could-care-less-about-the-American just _stood_ there and _recorded it_! Then you made me watch it _again_!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Amber wasn't Miss Dumb Blond anymore.

She wasn't crying because her shoes were ruined.

She wasn't crying because she lost her favorite lip gloss.

She had a legitimate reason to cry.

Her friend had died in front of her.

We probably couldn't even imagine the horrific scene.

"Are you going to kill me, because frankly, I would like to get it over with," Rufus told her.

"You're the reason she's dead. As _if _I'd let you off the hook that easy," she spat at him.

She again gestured towards Rufus.

Alfie held Rufus's head straight forward.

She opened her phone, pushed a few buttons, put it in front of Rufus's face, and pressed the play button.

Even from a few feet away, we heard the most blood curdling screams ever.

That made my blood boil.

That was Nina.

I heard Rufus's evil cackle in the background.

Rufus tensed, looking as if we were making him uncomfortable.

Finally the screaming was over, and Amber shut her phone.

"You sick sociopath," Amber seethed.

"I didn't know that you had 'big' words in your vocabulary Miss Millington," Rufus responded.

"You little ar-!" She was cut off by Alfie.

"Amber, calling him names won't get the man to give in," he calmly stated.

"Fine," she gave in, but then walked over to Rufus and beat the crap out of him.

We heard him grunt a few times, and soon Mara, Patricia, and Joy were beating on him too.

"Okay, boys' turn now," Patricia giggled.

I stashed the gun in my pocket and joined the guys in tackling Rufus.

When we were done, he was a mess.

"Okay Rufus, you have a choice," I told him.

"And what exactly is my choice?" he scoffed.

"Give up immortality, or die."

He raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not going to give it up!"

"Then we have no other choice but to kill you," Jerome almost smiled.

I put the gun up.

"_Hurry! Time is running out!"_ I heard Nina say.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_You won't be able to kill him in a matter of time. You only have a few minutes before I can never return!" _she cried.

I needed to kill him now.

I was face to face with fate.

**Oh my gosh! How does Nina know that she won't be able to return? What's been happening in Nina's mind during this story? Where has she been? Find out soon! Oh, and sorry, you're not lucky enough for Rufus to die in this chapter, but I PROMISE he'll die in the next... I'll update ASAP!**


	9. Within the Hour

**House of Anubis is not mine. Also, I added a part to the previous chapter because I forgot it.**

I held the gun, lining it up with Rufus's head.

"Wait!" Amber yelled.

"What?" I asked in an aggravated tone.

"My bullet isn't in the gun! I bought it to kill him," she whined.

"Here," I said, handing it over.

"How do I do this?" she asked.

"Oh give it to me," Jerome answered, taking the gun from her. "It is my gun, anyways."

"Give me the bullet," he told her, sticking his hand out.

"Here," she stuck it in his hand.

"A silver bullet, Amber? Really?" He asked.

"It's the only way to kill him," she explained.

"That's a _werewolf_, Amber," Mick corrected.

Jerome and Alfie snickered.

"Well it'll still get the job done!" she retorted.

"Guys, stop," I insisted.

"Sorry," Jerome raised his hands after handing the loaded gun to me.

"Okay Rufus, sit tight," I told him.

Again, I lined it up with his head, this time putting my finger on the trigger.

"You don't have the guts to kill me," he chuckled.

"Yes I do," I glared.

_Hurry!_ Nina's voice was fading.

"This is for Nina," I said, pulling the trigger.

_**BOOM!**_

He was dead.

"Guys, how far is the place where their keeping Nina?" Amber asked.

"About 45 minutes away. Why?" Mara asked.

"We need to get going. Now," I answered for Amber.

We only had one hour according to Google.

_If the person who drank from the cup is killed, or willingly gives up eternal life, the acolyte that died will come back within the hour._

**Interesting! Next chapter will be in Nina's POV showing you what happened to her while she was dead… Be excited. Be very excited. **


	10. Trapped

I slowly awakened from my sleep, opening my eyes and looking around.

I was lying in soft, white sand.

I looked above me, where fish were swimming around.

But there was no water.

They were floating?

And there was glass.

It was like a fish tank.

Then I noticed something that completely changed my view on the situation.

There was a glass top too.

I couldn't move very much, like I was stuck to the ground.

Gradually, I felt water go underneath me.

It started to get higher.

My hair started to float.

Once it was about to cover my face, I was able to stand up.

Why was this happening?

You're not supposed to be almost drowning when you're dead!

You're supposed to be at peace!

By the end of the hour, the water had raised about half a foot.

How long would it be until it would be filled to the top?

"Why is this happening to _me_?" I asked myself.

Then it all became clear.

I wasn't completely dead yet.

If they could save me, then I would be able to live again.

They needed to kill Rufus.

* * *

><p>The tank was almost full.<p>

I didn't have much longer; the water was starting to rise faster.

I had an idea, but I didn't know if it would work.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered to myself.

"HURRY! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hoping it would be able to reach the real world.

I heard a response that made my heart beat fast.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked.

He didn't know.

Somehow, I could tell that he was with Rufus.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO KILL HIM IN A MATTER OF TIME! YOU ONLY HAVE A FEW MINUTES BEFORE I CAN NEVER RETURN!" I yelled.

The water was only a few inches from the top now.

I stayed as close to the top as I could.

I took deep breaths.

Soon, the water was only an inch away.

I took a big breath in and went underwater.

I started to panic.

It was going to be too late if they didn't hurry.

Then, all of the water disappeared.

I was in a dark room.

Rufus appeared out of nowhere.

We had to fight for our lives.

"So this is how it is," Rufus said to me.

This was going to be ugly.

A knife landed in between us on the floor.

I lunged for it.

**You didn't see that coming! Or did you? Eh, it was still an awesome chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, when I was writing this chapter, my dad came in and made me show it to him so I've been super upset about that. Maybe embarrassed? IDK. But he's not here right now so I decided to post it. **


	11. Safe

**I don't own House of Anubis. **

He jumped on top of me, trying to get the knife.

I gripped it tightly, knowing that my life depended on it.

He pulled me off of the ground.

I squirmed from his arms and managed to run across the decorative tile floor.

"Give me the knife! You died because it was meant to be! _You _died! Not one of your irritating friends! _You!_" he yelped.

"They're trying to save _me_! _I_ get the chance to live! Maybe I am supposed to live!" I cried.

He leaped on me, causing the knife to fall a few feet away.

"GET OFF!" I screamed, trying to shove him off.

_Kill him_, a voice in my head told me.

I glanced toward the sharp object.

I stretched my left arm out as far as I could.

Rufus looked at where my arm was reaching to.

His eyes turned even more vicious looking and he reached out too, throwing himself at it.

Right before he reached it, I managed to reach my arm to the knife.

As I gripped it I my fingers, he grabbed my hand and tried to pry it out.

I struck him in the upper arm with the knife, gasping when I realized what I had done.

I pulled the bloody knife away in horror.

Rufus grunted in pain, and then looked at me with a crazed look in his eyes.

I squirmed out from underneath him and scrambled to my feet.

I glanced past him, noticing a door on the wall about 9 yards away.

Had that been there before?

I didn't remember it.

It was a way out, so why question it?

I turned my attention to Rufus, who began charging towards me.

I dodged him, running for the exit.

He turned and chased me to the door.

I ran continuously, on and on, but I never reached the door.

Why couldn't I reach it?

I started to slow, my body growing weak, and almost collapsed from fatigue.

I heard Rufus gaining on me and panicked.

I whirled around and flung myself at him, stabbing him in his heart with the knife.

His breathing became extremely unsteady.

He fell to the floor, drew in one last ragged breath, and fell silent.

I nearly screamed at the sight.

I turned and ran to the door, finally slamming into it.

I tried turning the knob, but it was locked.

"_No! No!_ _I beat him! It can't be locked! I'm supposed to live life again! Not be trapped in this place with a dead Rufus!_" I screamed.

I beat on the door, tears now falling down my cheeks, and hopelessly slumped against the door.

I slid to the floor and rested my head on my knees, crying hysterically about my misfortune.

I ran my hands through my hair, feeling a bobby pin holding back strands of hair.

_The bobby pin._

A new sense of hope filled me.

I stood up quickly and pulled the bobby pin out of my hair.

I inserted it into the lock and jiggled it around.

_Please work, _I thought.

I heard a click.

Relief rushed through me.

I turned the knob and the door opened.

A pillar of white light shone down on me.

I knew that finally, I was safe.

**Ooooooh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been too lazy. Please check out my poll! You guys rock! Hopefully it won't take as long for me to put up the next chapter. :)**


	12. At Last

**I don't own House of Anubis. But I do own my ideas. :D**

**Fabian's POV**

We raced down the street as fast as the car could take us.

We had about 45 minutes until Nina would awaken from death.

My heart was racing.

Would Nina be mad at me for forgetting her?

I hadn't forgotten her, I was just so caught up with Joy that it never occurred to me that Nina must have felt left out.

But now I had the chance to fix it.

But would everything be fixed?

Would Nina be happy to come back?

Or would she be angry that we took her from the afterlife?

From how she sounded in Rufus's office, she would probably be happy.

But would she be happy with _me_?

I couldn't get that out of my head.

No matter what thing I came up with to make myself feel better, the thought kept coming back.

Minutes passed before somebody broke the silence.

"What dress should I wear when Nina wakes up?" Amber asked.

"Amber, is that _really_ necessary?" Patricia groaned.

"I want to look good the first time she sees me in this life. Don't you remember the saying 'First impression, last impression'?"

"Amber, she already knows you. You've already made one. _Not a very good one, but there is one_," Jerome stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounding a tad offended.

"You know what I mean," Jerome told her.

She glared at him from across the over-stuffed back seat.

"That wasn't very nice Jerome. Amber can be very intelligent at times," Mara defended.

"Except for when she's not," he grumbled.

Amber stretched across the seats and whacked his arm.

Satisfied, she leaned back in her seat and placed her head on Alfie's shoulder.

Patricia snuggled close to Jerome and he wrapped his arms around her.

Seeing the two happy couples together reminded me of how Nina and I could have been.

I hoped that we could still be that way.

If she would forgive me.

"Mate, we've got about 15 more minutes until we reach the house," Mick informed me.

"You must have really been speeding. I've only been sleeping for 20 minutes. Isn't the house like 45 minutes away from that place?" Joy asked groggily from in between Mara and Patricia.

"Yeah, why?" Mick asked.

"You're not worried about the cops?" she questioned.

"The thought never occurred to me. A bit dumb, but at least we'll be there before she wakes up, right?" Mick said.

"Sure, I suppose," she shrugged.

A few more minutes passed.

It felt almost as if time had slowed.

Nothing was happening fast enough.

It took forever for the numbers on the clock to change.

Finally, we pulled up to Anubis house, where Nina's body was being kept in the cellar.

We practically jumped out of the car.

We ran to the front door and flung it open.

We rushed to the cellar door and threw it open.

We bounded down the stairs and ran to Nina's corpse.

There were still about 10 minutes left.

"Where's Amber?" Joy asked.

"Where _is _Amber?" we all asked.

"Didn't she want to change into her favorite dress?" Alfie asked.

"We probably should change. Our clothes don't look very nice," Patricia said.

"For once you agree with Amber," Jerome pronounced. "This really is an odd day. First we kill someone to bring someone else back to life, now Patricia agrees with the blonde."

"Good one Jerome," Alfie laughed.

"Let's go change then," I said.

We all went our separate ways.

I went to my room and threw on a blue button up shirt with dark blue jeans.

I had a surprise for Nina, I just hoped she would like it.

I combed my hair and walked down the cellar stairs.

We all assembled a few minutes before the hour was up.

Amber's hair was curled and she was wearing a coral dress with gold spaghetti straps and golden bow across the stomach.

Mara had on a green sweater and light blue capris.

Patricia wore a red streak in her hair, a red T-shirt, and black shorts.

Jerome had on a red shirt and black jeans, as if he and Patricia had coordinated.

Joy had on a yellow tank top and navy shorts.

Alfie wore a black shirt with a green alien head on it saying 'I Watch the Stars' and khakis.

Mick jogged down the stairs in a dark green T-shirt and tan shorts.

We gathered around Nina and I took her hand in mine.

Kissing it, I kneeled next to her and waited.

**Oooooo! What's gonna happen next? Are you ready for the ending? It's coming up soon! At long last! Sorry for the wait! **


	13. The Willow Tree

In mere seconds, her chest started to move up and down a little bit.

She gasped in air, her eyes immediately opening.

She drew in a few ragged breaths, getting more steady, and slowly sat up.

"Nina," I said lovingly.

"Fabian," she smiled, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

The eyes I fell in love with.

"Nina! You're back! Now we can go shopping for the Winter Dance together!" Amber squealed.

"I missed you too, Amber," Nina answered.

"Nina, I missed you every second you were gone. I'm sorry I got so caught up with Joy, I can never forgive myself for that," I told her.

"And I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend away from you, we were just catching up," Joy said, making me and Nina blush.

"I thought you guys were dating," Nina said, referring to me and Joy.

"Me and Fabian?" she made a face. "He's like a brother! I'd never date him."

"Oh," Nina said, sounding relieved. She blushed a little bit.

"Since all that is cleared up, would you fancy going for a walk with me?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, sliding off of the table and placing her feet on the ground.

"Boy do I have some stories to tell you guys," she told us, walking around a little bit.

She walked back over to me.

She put her hand in mine and I led the way up the stairs.

"You know, I really missed you," I told her.

"I missed you too, you were one of the main reasons I fought to come back to Earth," she said.

"Fought?" I asked.

"It's a long story."

I led her into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see."

We walked a few more minutes, talking about what we did without each other.

"I never felt fully satisfied, now I do," I told her.

We approached a willow tree with a white marble bench near the base.

"Is this the place?" she asked.

"Yeah, come sit down," I told her.

We walked to the bench and sat down.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It's nothing compared to you," I admired.

"Thanks," she blushed, looking into my eyes.

We slowly leaned in, our lips finally touching.

Fireworks exploded.

It was amazing, just like at prom.

The kiss was passionate, deepening every second.

My tongue grazed the bottom of her lips, asking permission.

She granted it, and out tongues mingled.

Sadly, we pulled away for air.

Now was the time.

I couldn't lose her again.

I took her hands in mine and gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Nina Martin, I love you with all of my heart, and I swear I'll never love anyone but you," I promised.

"I love you too," she smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I got his for you a little while before prom," I pulled out a small box. "I meant to bring you here and give it to you, but we got trapped in the classroom with Rufus, and then afterwards, it didn't feel like the right time. Then Joy was back."

I handed her the box.

When she opened it, her eyes lit up.

"It's beautiful," she smiled.

Inside was a silver heart necklace with a white ankh in the center.

"It represents eternal love. I still love you like I did before prom. I'll love you forever, even if you won't always love me. I don't know how I could've possibly gotten so distracted by Joy that I never had enough time for you. I really am sorry. No, not even sorry. Deeper than sorry, I can't describe it. I felt horrible," I explained.

"It's fine, you saved my life anyways. Literally," she smiled. I loved her smile.

"Thanks," I said, my tone relieved.

"And now that I know the story, I'm fine that you and Joy were catching up. You just could've spent a _little_ more time with me," she said.

"Or a lot," I frowned.

"It's fine. I'm back now!" she smiled, her voice sincere.

"I love you," I told her, caressing her cheek.

"Forever?" she asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Forever," I said, pulling her into a kiss.

**Like it? Love it? Want more? Should I end it here, or should I do an epilogue? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Please check out my poll, too. **


End file.
